


Moments of Their Lives

by syn_filifjonky



Series: Пляска святого Витта [5]
Category: House M.D.
Genre: AU, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Drabble, F/F, F/M, Missing Scene, Other, POV, Songfic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-19
Updated: 2017-12-19
Packaged: 2019-02-17 03:31:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13068207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/syn_filifjonky/pseuds/syn_filifjonky
Summary: Просто хотелось сочинить что-нибудь экзистенциальное.





	Moments of Their Lives

**Author's Note:**

> Содержит отсылки ко всем предыдущим фанфикам и вообще к хэдканону. Последний из отрывков - отсылка к реальности фанфика "Наше лето у моря".  
> Песни - "Шёлк" (Ирина Богушевская), "Baby, it's cold outside".

Что заставляет нас терпеть насилие? Почему это случается хоть раз в жизни с каждым из нас?   
...Стерва просыпается, вздрогнув, губы её выдыхают со стоном выкрик:   
\- Майк!..  
Хаус мог бы рассказать многое о своём отце. Тринадцатая помнит - в период с четырнадцати до шестнадцати лет, когда она жила с ним - тяжёлые кулаки отчима. Да всем нам есть что вспомнить, у каждого из нас хоть раз что-то подобное было...  
\- ...Ты представляешь, он бил меня даже палкой по спине! - Хаус морщится, садясь в постели, придвигается к ней. - А самое главное, знаешь, что? Что в их воспитании нет никакой справедливости, ни морали, никакой! Их просто опьяняет сила, их с ума сводит, когда они сильнее кого-либо, понимаешь? - Хаус смотрит ей в глаза, и его самого так опьяняет собственная сила, так кружит голову закипающий гнев, что он резко толкает её на постель и кричит ей в лицо. - Их с ума сводит сила! - и, навалившись на нее, продолжает, выдыхая ярость, рвущуюся из горла. - Их... просто... с ума сводит... власть...   
И ты не можешь сопротивляться, ни лечь поудобнее, ни ответить на его страсть, только с легким стоном попытавшись сначала освободиться, потом только молча лежишь, принимая в себя - как заземляя - его гнев. И потом молча будешь лежать, как от чего-то очищенная, бесслезными глазами глядя вверх, - прежде чем он наконец заплачет, клокочуще содрогаясь, уткнется в твоё плечо, царапая щетиной, и тогда погладишь его по затылку, перебирая пальцами кудри...  
Почему мы терпим любое насилие, почему готовы прощать и терпеть сколько угодно раз? Почему, почему это и есть любовь?  
  
*  
Хаус видит себя во сне с тремя женщинами сразу.   
Это давний, тайный сон, дразнящая сексуальная фантазия. Иногда он сам воображает ее себе, иногда она снится в небольших вариациях, но всегда суть примерно одна и та же: он с тремя женщинами в постели, они обнимают его втроем, греют, обнажённые, дышат, хихикая, пока не исчезнут, ускользнув дразняще при первых секундах пробуждения. Кадди к нему лицом, он утыкается ей в грудь, Стейси обнимает его и прижимается к нему сзади, и Эмбер - в ногах, он не видит её, но знает, что это она, желанная, как самая любимая пленница в гареме...   
  
_Прильну и отхлыну волной, -_  
Останься, останься со мной…  
И Хаус, злясь, стыдясь, разрывая наяву клочья этого сна, не уступает наяву ни в чем Стерве, боясь дать слабость...  
  
*  
"Подумать только, - думает, усмехаясь, Хаус о женщинах, - как они все убеждены, что могут этой дорогой провести нас в рай, как все уверены, что могут только этим доставить нам - высшее счастье!"   
Но не сознается себе, и никто из мужчин не сознается - трудно признать, - что в дни юности каждый из них хочет от женщины именно  _этого_  счастья, ищет его налево и направо, готовый пойти с каждой блудницей, верит в него светло и безоблачно, а разуверившись, с разбитыми чувствами, винит в этом - женщин...  
А Бог, между прочим - предупреждал.  
  
*  
Тринадцатая знает, что надо делать анализы. Надо заставить себя - не отвертишься. Все в эти дни как-то закрутилось, словно что-то подступает, чему должно быть, и словно ее несет против ее воли... Давно ли вставала на собеседовании под взглядом Хауса, давно ли на испытаниях соперничали со Стервой?   
Что-то нависает над ней, неотвратимость чего-то грозного, что должно случиться.   
Не понять, как это связано, но после того, что случилось с Эмбер, после того, как они всей командой пытались поставить ей диагноз, стало ясно: надо сделать наконец анализы. Близость смерти - неотвратима, нежданна - когда и от чего может случиться?..  
Тринадцатая приводит домой очередную подружку из бара, и та занимается с ней сексом со странным неистовством, как будто ей, а не Тринадцатой страшно, что не избежать близкого, неотвратимого. Тринадцатая закрывает глаза, выгибается под ней, женское тело скользит по женскому, её лёгкие укусы на коже словно зряшнее стремление растормошить, вывести ее из оцепенения... Подружка, стоя перед ней на коленях, поднимает глаза - она не очень красива, и взгляд ее больших выпуклых глаз словно бы испуган и тревожен в полусвете неяркой лампы. Это последний раз, последний вечер, когда она откладывает, завтра она сдаст анализы, сделает тесты.   
Тринадцатая, запершись в туалете, долго и тяжело готовит себя к анализам. Утирает пот со лба, отбрасывает растрепанную чёлку - маленькая, испуганная. Тринадцатая, наконец решившись, втыкает в руку шприц. Зажмурившись, пережидая боль. Пусть будет за все расплата. Пусть.   
Зажмурив глаза - боль - резкий запах спирта - Стерва - женское тело - свет - Бог.   
...Как они все суетились, склонившись, над нею, лежавшей на каталке, высказывая каждый свою версию диагноза! Видеть твоё стройное тело таким беспомощным, слабым, когда при осмотре для Хауса повернули его набок, и ты лежала, без сознания, уткнувшись лицом в подушку, видеть своего недавнего врага таким нежным в своей слабости, красивое тело и в беспомощности оставалось таким же, как всегда, когда ты, притянутая ремнями к кушетке... Тринадцатая склоняется над ней, берет за руку - считает пульс, как велел Хаус, поглаживая бархатистую бледную кожу...  
\- Что ты плачешь? - внезапно с удивлением спрашивает её Катнер. Тринадцатая поднимает лицо, быстро моргая ресницами, смаргивая слёзы.  
\- Я не плачу. Совсем нет, - говорит она.   
...Что же она за чувство такое, эта ваша человеческая жалость?  
  
*  
Женщина тянется к мужчине, мужчина - к Богу, и всегда мужчина с легким пренебрежением смотрит на эту ее преданность; зная свою избранность и возвышенность, стремится к горнему, слегка недоумевая, как можно всю жизнь жертвовать для другого человека, если не в этом и не здесь для нас - главное.  
...А разве не сказано, что жертвовать собой - и есть главное?   
  
*  
Хаус вспоминает ее, вспоминает, какой видел ее тысячи раз за день, на работе, в кафе с Уилсоном; как она сидит на красном диванчике, закинув ногу на ногу, как ему хочется отпустить какое-нибудь очередное циничное замечание, но слова застревают в горле; он кладет руки на клавиши, он лучше подберет песню; он будет мечтать, как в той песне Синатры - I really can't stay… Baby, it' cold outside… - I've got to go away… - как он будет уговаривать ее остаться, и говорить, что на улице холодно, а она будет упираться, говорить, что ей пора к Уилсону, и ни за что, ни за что она не сможет остаться, но с каждым разом все слабее и нежнее, все мягче, и как будто тень вседозволенности будет ложиться на наш разговор - ведь если бы хотела уйти, то почему до сих пор здесь? Beautiful, what's your hurry? - So really I'd better scurry -   
Beautiful please don't hurry -   
Чтобы ты сопротивлялась и не могла, чтобы был такой соблазн непреодолимый остаться, изменить Уилсону... И чтобы все продолжался и продолжался разговор, а ты все с улыбкой - нет, нет, не могу. - Your eyes are like starlight now - а потом - "Где мой гребень?" - "Вон он, возле твоих колен.." - лежишь, вытянувшись, и с улыбкой... Ah, but it'cold outside, baby, it' cold outside, baby, it' cold outside...  
  
*  
Уилсон, при знакомстве впервые услышав ее имя, слегка удивляется, - и он про себя начинает вертеть его, примериваться к нему, привыкать, пробовать на язык - Эмбер, амбер, такое драгоценное, как в детстве старинные украшения из бабушкиной шкатулки, темной, пахнущей деревом, пачулями и духами, и оно наполняется весом и прозрачностью, и как всегда, когда из незнакомого человек постепенно делается знакомым - она сама, словно яснее очерченная этим именем, приобретает новое узнанное им ощущение и значение.  
  
*  
\- Они уверены, что они выше, лучше и святее во всем, - раздраженно говорит она, сидя в кафе, резко втыкая сигарету в пепельницу. - Но я считаю, что во время Второго пришествия их ждет большой сюрприз. Да-да, всех мужчин.   
Ты встаешь из-за столика, надеваешь пальто и шляпку, смотришься в зеркало, подкрашиваешь губы; твои недовольные гримасы, хмурые взгляды, резкие движения... и ты не знаешь сама, и никто не знает, как тайно, независимо от реальности правишь моими снами, едва уловимым участием властвуешь в них, ведешь их тонкую струну...  
  
*  
...они встречаются на морском берегу, под взглядом друг друга смущенно берутся за руки, переплетают пальцы, в лучах заката и пены брызг...   
...бери меня такую, суди меня такую - с моим характером, с резкими выступлениями, с моим прошлым и нынешним, не очень уже молодую...  
Лучи солнца брызжут, играют, переливаются с солёными брызгами...   
Бери меня такого, суди меня такого - с больной ногой, немолодого, с нарко-зависимостью и невыносимо тяжёлым характером...  
И брызги моря светятся и блестят бликами, и дорожка света, проложенная по морю, далеко-далеко за пределы уходит в закат…


End file.
